


Nighttime Troubles

by Melody0136



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New house, Suga is so full of complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Dacihi and Suga have just moved into their new house, but Suga finds the new bed too uncomfortable





	

**Author's Note:**

> The glory of Daichi's body is touched upon quite a bit.

Everything smelt like IKEA.  
Daichi and Suga were busy furnishing the little semi-detached house they had finally bought together, and after the delivery of all they'd bought, they spent the afternoon shoving leather and wood all over the place and assembling things, deciding what looked best where.  
Somewhere along the way, Daichi had managed to get a splinter in the tip of his left forefinger, and Suga had taken it upon himself to test out whether or not it would be less painful to remove if he sucked it out like they do on TV.

It still hurt.  
But Dachi decided to let Suga believe otherwise.  
(Suga realised this anyway. He had such a cute boyfriend.)

By the time all was done, it was late in the evening- mostly because they took a three hour break to watch the Big Bang marathon that had inconveniently showed up in between everything as an unwelcome distraction.

The two later rewarded themselves for their hard work by spending more time in front of the TV, sprawled over each other with an unhealthy amount of even more unhealthy snacks.

 

* * *

  
When they eventually decided they were tired enough to go to bed, Suga had insisted that Daichi make himself useful and put- that is to say, _carry_ \- his weary boyfriend to bed.  
As fit as he was, the stairs were still hellish with the added effort required to haul his grown man upstairs. The power of love was unfortunately not strong enough to overcome the laws of gravity and mass.

  
Having lugged Suga all the way upstairs to their bedroom, Daichi made to unentangle himself and dump Suga "carefully" on to the mattress- but Suga clung to his eye candy with a vice like grip, hands wrapped around his shoulders and ( _beautiful_ ) legs glued to his hips, absolutely one hundred percent refusing to free their well-built prisoner. (Props to Suga- it was hard to maintain such a grip on such a broad torso).

Daichi found himself being yanked forward by Suga's momentum as they both toppled onto the new bed. Under the weight of all Daichi's muscle, all the air swiftly departed Suga's lungs.  
Suga made a dying noise.

Daichi lay on top of him for another half a minute, smirking at his whines before languidly rolling off. Instant karma.

But Suga wouldn't keep his hands to himself- he slipped his hands round Daichi once more and wouldn't let go till he'd displayed sufficient physical affection. Skin on skin was always kinda nice, sensual or platonic.

When Suga finally released him from his petulant hold, he begged Daichi to put him in his pj's and sat still when Daichi gave into his sleepy pout and tugged his t-shirt and shorts on.  
Suga kissed him goodnight as usual, smooching him on the lips before kissing his nose with an exaggerated "mwah!".

  
They were both settled under the covers when Suga started huffing and tossing. The new bed wasn't doing him any favours.

Daichi couldn't fall asleep with the jerky movements of Suga's rude and inconsiderate discomfort- "Your spine is just as fussy as the rest of you. It's always nothing but the best for you- and that's the very reason you picked me out of the boyfriend store. Try to get used to it, Suga."

"...Daichi, it's insanely uncomfortable. Do something."  
So demanding.  
Daichi sighed and first turned Suga to face him. He then rolled onto his back, pulling Suga with him, and placed his boyfriend on his own chest so they'd fall asleep cuddled up to each other.

Suga soon fell silent hugging Daichi. The muscles of his sculpted biceps, thick thighs, ridged abdomen and glorious pectorals were firm af, but Daichi's hot bod and soul were made of 100% organic boyfriend material, so of course it was completely reasonable for Suga to be soothed enough to fall asleep so quickly.  
Soon only Suga's breathing filled his ears, and both their heartbeats slowed. Daichi could feel Suga's pulse on his chest. He tuned into the rhythm and fell out of consciousness following it with his ears.

  
_1-2...1-2...1-2.....1-2.......1.......2.........1...........2.....-chi..._ Daichi..

  
"Hwuh?"

Suga looked up from his chest, wide awake, and bared his sorrowful soul to his love.

 

  
".......Daichi, this is worse..."

 

They sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudos+comments are very much appreciated! They provide me that sweet sweet validation u_u and often make my day!)


End file.
